


Not the Sempai You're Looking For...

by Josey (cestus), junko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple interview with star Academy student, Hisagi Shuuhei, but Kensei can't get over that tattoo on the kid's face.... and when Shuuhei grabs Kensei and pulls him into a surprise kiss, it's clear there's more going on with this kid than Kensei is prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Sempai You're Looking For...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was at least partly inspired by a conversation on Tumblr with squadron-of-the-damned about this piece of fan art: <http://junko222.tumblr.com/post/68168715094/squadron-of-damned-write-this-okay-so-youre>... and thus challenged, Josey and I rose to it, as it were.
> 
> The canon divergence is slight, but we wanted a reason for Kensei to still be captain when Shuuhei is in Academy. You'll be able to spot it in the text. Nothing else has changed.

Muguruma Kensei could not get over the fact that the kid in the Academy uniform sitting across from him had a fucking ‘69’ on his face.

Leaning back and putting his shoulders to the wall, Kensei crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was supposed to be asking interview questions, but what came out of his mouth was, “Tell me that’s not permanent. What, are you some kind of moron? You trying to impress me with that?”

The instant the kid’s face crumpled, Kensei regretted his words.

This was Mashiro’s fault. His impulsive temper had only gotten worse after she’d disappeared with all those others who’d gone out into the Rukongai.

Time was supposed to heal shit like this.

It hadn’t.

Unwinding himself with a sigh, Kensei said, “Look, let’s start this again.” He glanced through the forms on the desk, and then dropped them in frustration. “But, I got to tell you, my head hurts looking at this, because it makes no sense. First, you failed the entrance exam a bunch of times, but now you’re in some kind of special placement program? How does that work?”

To his credit, the kid’s voice didn’t shake at all. He didn’t drop into a bow or make a bunch of ninny excuses. In fact, there was a stone-cold hardness in his gaze when he said, “I don’t know. Honestly, it was a surprise to me. I guess I was recommended by some captain.”

Kensei went back to the papers, this time reading all the words—or most of them anyway, the ones he had patience for—and found it. “Aizen. Well, fuck. How come you’re not sitting at the Fifth right now?”

“I thought it would be obvious.”

Right, like written on his face.

“So, what, did I rescue your village or something?”

The kid nodded. “It was when all those shinigami were disappearing. You saved a group of us kids from a Hollow. You were injured; your soldiers took you to my family’s farm.”

Oh.

That was the injury that had prevented Kensei from going along that fateful night when Mashiro and all the others were lost to them.

“I’m sure you don’t recognize me,” the kid was continuing. “I was just a boy. But, I cared for you until you were strong enough to return to duty.”

Right, the little dark-haired, shy boy, the one who’d brought him water every day—Kensei did remember now. He’d ended up at that farm for about a week in a kind of fever because it turned out that fucking Hollow had jabbed him in the thigh with some kind of poison spike. Had that kid been on his own? Kensei only had a vague memory of a bed of straw in a barn, but some adult must have been checking his wound? Or… had it just been those kids?

“Sorry, I was kind of out of it.” Kensei rubbed the short hairs on the back of his neck. “Jeez, I’m a real asshole. I guess I probably owe you my life, huh?”

The kid smiled softly. “And I owe you.”

Yeah, now Kensei could see the resemblance. Shuu—something. Well, damn. The little runt grew up tall and strong, hadn’t he? Grown into that name of his, ‘strong soldier,’ Shuuhei, it was.

Still with the stupid hair, though.

“Did you cut that mop of yours with a farm implement or something?” Kensei asked. Then he smacked his forehead. It was getting worse. It was like if he had a thought, he said it. But never the nice ones, only the insults and rude observations came rolling out.

What he really needed was a lieutenant to kick him in the head and tell him to shut up. But, he hadn’t been able to even consider replacing Mashiro. He felt so fucking guilty that he hadn’t been there.

Kensei stood up and waved in the direction of the door. “Look, I’m not the sempai you’re looking for, okay, kid? I’m a mess. I have been since that day you and yours rescued me. You should go on to the Fifth. I’m sure Aizen’ll take good care of you.”

“It’s Hisagi. Hisagi Shuuhei,” the kid said, slowly standing up. There was that kick-ass glare in his eye again, burning like a fire. “And, I don’t care if Aizen is the one that recommended me. If I’m going to serve in the Gotei, it’s going to be under you or no one.”

What kind of jerk extinguished a passion like that? Kensei shrugged, “Eh, okay. Fine. I guess there’s stuff needs doing around here—“

All of a sudden, the kid’s mouth was on his. Fingers wrapped in the captain’s haori and pushed them both up against the wall.

Well, hello. It seemed the fire wasn’t just in this kid’s eyes. Though his lips were kind of occupied, Kensei managed to say something that mostly sounded like, “What are you doing?”

When he pulled away, Shuuhei had a kind of horrified look on his flushed face, but he still held firmly to the lapels of the haori.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment,” Kensei said, putting hands on slender hips and let his thumbs trace those sexy little bones there, “But, you really think we should start your job with fraternization?”

“I thought you should know,” Shuuhei said, his voice all husky and breathless. “I’ve been in love with you a long time.”

Kensei lifted one hand to trace the numbers on Shuuhei’s cheek. His nose was right there, so Kensei kissed it, even though he wondered what the fuck was he doing? Why hadn’t he pushed this kid away yet? Shuuhei was at least a zillion times younger than he was and a potential subordinate and so many kinds of wrong…. “I figured. But, this is….”

“Fate,” Shuuhei’s breath was hot in Kensei’s ear. “What it is, is fate. Do you know the name of my zanpakuto? Kazeshini.”

Like Tachikaze.

“Huh,” Kensei said, not exactly sure what to make of that interesting tidbit or this pushy Academy student, whose hands had uncurled from the fabric of the haori and were now sliding between the folds. Thumbs found silk-covered nipples and a clever move had a jolt of pleasure shooting right to Kensei’s groin.

Ah, fuck. It’d been a long time.

What would be the harm, really?

As soft lips nibbled at his throat, Kensei tried to think this through—except his thoughts kept getting interrupted by distracting licks and bites and lovely little happy moaning noises that were either coming from the kid or himself. 

When hands slid down to undo his obi, Kensei made a snap decision, the kind he was known for, the kind that had saved lives on the battlefield.

“No,” he said firmly. “This is happening, but not with you on your knees. I can’t give you a goddamn job, if you do that. What the fuck would people say? Have some sense.”

With that, he grabbed Shuuhei’s shoulders and spun him around so that he was the one with his back against the wall. Then, he gave the kid a looking over. Yeah, he grew out of cute into handsome all right. There was an intriguing leather collar, but that 69 was… awkward, yet kind of endearing, too. And, Kensei really quite enjoyed that nasty glare. Those were the eyes of someone who didn’t screw around.

‘Death wind,’ was it?

Yeah, those were a killer’s eyes.

Kensei could work with this. Cupping Shuuhei’s chin, he brought him in for a kiss—only to discover they were almost the same height. Huh, the kid might even have a half an inch on him. But, Shuuhei was still all legs and arms. Kensei let his hands roam all over that body, testing it, finding it less like a boy’s and more like a man’s, a wiry, tautly strung bow, or a coil ready to spring.

He didn’t shrink away either or squirm like some fearful flower. If anything, Shuuhei pressed into the touch, rose to it, and… challenged it.

Mmmm, yeah, sexy. That’d do.

But the Academy uniform? That had to go. Luckily, it worked pretty much the same as the shihakushō, a quick undoing of the obi and the hakama became a pool of fabric on the floor.

As he kissed lips and nose and that god-awful tattoo, Kensei’s thick fingers found the kosode ties and undid them. Then he rooted around until he found the next set on the shitage. Everything should have just slid off shoulders nice and easy, but wouldn’t you know? One of the last ties was knotted. “Don’t you even fucking know how to dress?”

“Just rip it!” Shuuhei snarled back, though he didn’t give Kensei a chance to do it. Instead, he grabbed the stubborn tie himself and gave it a violent tug. The seam tore with the sound of rending fabric.

The silk parted and revealed the strong lines of muscles honed by farm work and rigorous Academy training. With a little shiver, maybe from the sudden exposure or passion, Shuuhei shifted his shoulders and let the last of his clothes fall to the floor.

Now there was a naked, erect man in Kensei’s division office.

Man, they’d better hope no one decided now was a good time to hand in some report or other.

Shielding Shuuhei’s body from the door with the closeness of his own, Kensei wrapped a hand around that thick shaft. It twitched against his palm and Shuuhei gasped, head dropping back with a thud against the wall. Kensei smirked and slid calloused fingers firmly across velvet covered steel. Shuuhei rocked into it, his lips parting enough to show just a hint of tongue.

Yeah, that was sexy, all right. He was definitely doing this.

Slamming a hand to the wall, Kensei went in for another kiss. This time he took charge, pressing in deep with his tongue and feeling Shuuhei give ground. He pushed closer, arm collapsing at the elbow as their lips slid against each other, hot and greedy, their tongues flicking and teasing. Fingers clutched at the front of Kensei's haori, holding him in place, and hot breath puffed against his cheek. With it came a low breathy moan that Kensei only knew wasn't him because his would've been even more desperate. It really had been a long time.

His dick knew it too, starting to harden inside his fundoshi. Kensei shifted uncomfortably. He needed to move, adjust himself, something, but if he was doing that, he might as well move them on to the next stage.

With a frustrated noise, he pulled out of the kiss and growled into Shuuhei’s ear, “You must've been thinking about this a long time. Everything you imagined?”

The rough stroke and twist that accompanied the words made hands grasp his shoulders roughly as knees buckled. Shuuhei pressed his mouth into Kensei’s neck and moaned into his skin, “Better. Way better.”

Heh, he'd show the kid better. He'd hardly even gotten started.

Sucking open mouthed kisses onto strong shoulders and flawless pecs, Kensei plunged one hand into the front of his own hakama. A quick tug of cloth to free everything up and he was grunting with relief. He gave himself a quick stroke that made his breath hitch and hips twitch before murmuring, "Okay, hang on tight," and dropping to his knees, ignoring the tightness in his thigh from the old injury.

Above him, Shuuhei gasped. Kensei looked up along the length of that whipcord lean body straight into dark grey eyes, wide with disbelief. Smirking, he took Shuuhei's dick in hand and then, keeping eye contact, he leaned forward, opened wide, and sucked the tip firmly into his mouth.

The reaction was instantaneous. Shuuhei let out an inarticulate noise that sounded like a cross between Kensei's name, a curse and a prayer, and crunched up in the middle, his hips surging enough to make Kensei grab them and slam them back against the wall. This time Shuuhei cried out, hands slapping down on Kensei's shoulders.

When Kensei glanced up, he saw eyes screwed shut and lips being chewed white.

Too much too fast. Kid probably wasn't as experienced as he was acting.

Kensei backed off a bit, turning the suck into an easy glide of lips and slide of tongue. As he did, Shuuhei unwound under his hands, muscles relaxing and breath returning in rapid aroused pants. Fingers teased at Kensei's hair as though Shuuhei was unsure if he was allowed to touch or not. Kensei reached up and guided one hand onto his head, giving it a pat of reassurance as he continued to work Shuuhei's length in and out of his mouth.

The fingers tightened tentatively, then more firmly, and finally with some authority, slowing the pace on the upstroke until Kensei got the message that what Shuuhei really wanted was some decent tongue action.

Your call, Kensei thought, pulling right off and flicking his tongue around the tip. Shuuhei let out a little sob and his hand smacked against the wall. The other tightened in Kensei's hair, gently holding him still as hips twitched carefully, alternately driving Shuuhei's dick into Kensei's mouth and pulling out completely so he rested against Kensei's open lips.

Each time, Kensei flicked his tongue out to chase it, taking the chance to breath and swallow and taste. It had been too many years since he'd had a chance to do this, and it was making him as horny as hell. Especially as all trace of the kid he remembered was now gone from that face.

Now, when Kensei looked up, those eyes were narrowed, dark and ravenous, glued to Kensei's face as Shuuhei fucked Kensei's mouth with furiously careful concentration. Beneath the collar affair round his neck, Shuuhei's Adam's apple bobbed and tendons strained across shoulders and arms. All of it together spoke of the kind of strength and discipline that Kensei always found drop dead sexy.

His own arousal surged and he allowed himself to go pliant in Shuuhei's hands. That won him a moan and the pace picked up. Thin lips parted as Shuuhei panted in time with the shallow thrusts, his tongue periodically sweeping out, leaving glimmering wetness in its wake.

Kensei found his own hips flexing at the sight, so he shoved the heel of his hand against his dick, grinding hard against it.

His right thigh gave a warning twinge. Kensei ignored it as Shuuhei breathed, "Oh crap, that is so hot,"

Hell, yeah. This was getting better and better. Kensei groped at his obi, tugging at the knot and quickly getting his hakama undone and down. When he finally managed to get himself free, Shuuhei froze, his expression glazing with lust.

Kensei guessed must look a sight, kneeling there in full captain's uniform with his hard cock poking out the front of his clothes.

Whatever. It was doing the trick for Shuuhei. With a desperate whine, he started thrusting again, deeper and faster.

It might have been a while, but there were some things you never forgot. Kensei relaxed his throat and went with it, breathing past the intrusion and working himself in slow easy strokes from base to tip. His free hand curled round Shuuhei's hip as encouragement and safeguard both. The hard bone pressed into his palm, the perfect counterpoint to the solid lengths in his mouth and hand.

As the pace picked up, his knees slid apart, letting Shuuhei shuffle closer until he was braced with one hand on Kensei's shoulder, the other buried deep in his hair. His breath was coming in sobs now and Kensei could feel his thighs trembling with the strain. Sweat slicked the skin under Kensei's hand and his grip kept slipping. He shifted it further back, cupping a flexing muscled asscheek.

A shudder ran through Shuuhei's entire body and Kensei knew he'd finally got something right. Giving up on himself for the moment, he pushed forward, kneeling up properly and shoving Shuuhei back against the wall. Both hands curved round Shuuhei's ass, yanking his hips forwards, and then Kensei took him right down, moaning as Shuuhei squirmed beneath him, and with a cry, began to come.

Kensei swallowed all of it, sucking and slurping until Shuuhei whimpered and shoved clumsily at his head. Only then did Kensei release him, dropping back on his heels and breathing hard.

With a quiet cough, he raised his hand, meaning to wipe his mouth, only to find his lap full of naked Shuuhei. Lips pressed to his and Shuuhei's tongue darted into Kensei's mouth, sweeping round and gathering up every remaining trace of himself. His soft damp cock brushed against Kensei's erection, and Kensei couldn't stop his groan and the way his hips surged forwards.

Shuuhei pulled out of the kiss and gazed down at Kensei, a lazy smirk on his lips. His tongue darted out, sweeping from one corner of his mouth to the other, and then he slid backwards off Kensei's lap and went down on him.

Kensei fell backwards onto his hands as a talented mouth took him down into heat and wet with sweet sweet suction. The long line of Shuuhei's body stretched away from him; shoulders, dipped spine, curve of ass. Kensei knew exactly how that felt in his hand and the promise of it, the idea of maybe more of it was too much.

His head dropped back until he was staring at the ceiling and his hips came up, meeting minimal resistance as Shuuhei let him fuck as deep and hard as he wanted. It was wonderful, perfect. It'd had been so long. Too long. 

With a choked off cry of arousal and embarrassment, Kensei realised he wasn't going to last.

"Now!" he managed to croak in warning, but that was the limit of it. Hips surging, he came hard, feeling Shuuhei's hands clamp around the backs of his thighs to hold him steady. It went on forever and, as always never quite long enough. By the end of it, he was shaking and beyond exhausted.

That was when the cramp hit.

Digging both thumbs into his spasming thigh muscle, Kensei collapsed sideways with a muted cry, ending up on the floor beside the desk with his head up against the trashcan.

“Not like that! You’ll make it worse.” Strong hands pushed Kensei away from the old injury. 

Kensei gritted his teeth and wrapped an arm round the leg of the desk as, gently but firmly, practiced hands slowly massaged out the pain and tightness. 

After a second or two, he said, “I feel like a fucking moron hanging on to this desk,” but he really couldn’t move, even if he wanted to, his leg had completely seized up. 

Shuuhei glanced up at him, eyebrows raised. “You look like a fucking moron. You’re half-naked.”

“Says the naked guy.”

“At least I’m fully committed to my fashion choices,” Shuuhei shot back.

Kensei squinted up at him. “No you aren’t. You’re wearing a collar and armbands.”

“Which _is_ a look.”

And it was an amazingly sexy one, so who was he to argue? “Point.”

Shuuhei’s skillful hands continued to massage away the pain. And, it felt amazing, like a second round of lazy sex. Kensei could feel not only his leg muscle, but also his whole body relaxing in a way it hadn’t in about a hundred years.

This guy could be good for him--and not just in a totally perverted away, though that was pretty spectacular, too. But, Shuuhei didn’t seem the sort to shrink away from Kensei’s bark, like so many of the fools around here did.

And what would it be like to be loved by someone again?

Eh, that was too soon to consider.

Still, he could let this kid hang around and maybe find out.

Batting Shuuhei’s hands away, Kensei pulled himself up to a slightly more dignified position, which wasn’t terribly much, given the state of him. “You know, you should get dressed if I’m going to offer you a job.”

The smile Shuuhei gave him could only be described as lascivious. “So I passed the interview?”

“Hah, don’t be gross,” Kensei said, with a smile to soften his words. At least, he hoped it was a good smile. He kind of sucked at those. With a shrug, he dropped it. “Listen, I just don’t think that wuss Aizen deserves someone with eyes like yours. I don’t think he’d know what to do with them. Me, I can nurture that.”

Shuuhei sat back on his butt and started gathering his uniform. “Nurture? Yeah, nurture seems like your watchword.”

“Fuck off. You want the job or what?”

“I do.” Shuuhei said seriously, a flash of that intensity in his gaze again, like the howl of wind around the eaves in a storm. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
